


The Death Of Me

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother armin - Freeform, Co-worker Connie, Co-worker Sasha, Demon Deals, F/M, Powerful Reader, Revenge, Trainer Jean, serial killer reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been left to die. Your friends and family had no argument to living you. All you could do was lie there, you were paralyzed by the pain. You slowly felt like dying, only to fall into a coma. You felt great revenge for those around you. After meeting a powerful creature, you are able to cast that revenge onto all of them. You held no mercy as they did for you. Killing the ones you used to love was so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story will be ok. I tried so hard to describe it as best as I can. If there are some grammar mistakes, please tell me. And if so, I really do hope you enjoy it. :)

"Do you wish to live?"

You heard the deep voice say.

"Yes." You said with anger and determination.

"Why do you want to live?" He asked.

"For Revenge." You said now with more anger.

"What would you do to live again?" He stood few feet away from you.

"I would do anything to make them pay for the pain they caused me." You were very angry now as the thought returned.

You could hear his laughter echo. "Haha, that's what I like to hear." His laughter sent shivers up your spine.

"So, do we have a deal." You said looking at him with [e/c] eyes . His red tuxedo and blood-red eyes were getting closer.

"Of course child, You have given me your soul, and I give you life to take revenge. Deal." With that he grabbed your hand and shook it.

You were still confused as to who he was, but it didn't matter, you didn't feel like thinking about it.

He grabbed his stripped red tie and chuckled as he let go of your hand and walked in the other direction. He turned back around to say:

"Double-cross me and you die." He then vanished into then air.

 

* * *

 

 

You felt that sharp pain in your right thigh once more. But this time someone had pulled you out from under the truck. You looked up to see who it was. It was a man around your age, with brown hair and white skin.

"Are you alright [y/n]?" He asked worry in his voice.

You were confused as you didn't know who this was. "I'm alright, but the pain ...." You had reached down towards your thigh to notice that your whole bottom half was there, all injuries gone. You were very shocked as to how that was possibly.

"I healed you. The pain should stop in less than an hour. Can you walk?" The young man said as he lifted your hand to help you off the ground.

"I think so." You were able to get up as you winced at the pain. You could stand up fully on your legs now, but they were weak. So the man had let you rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you very much. Umm ... Do you know what happened?" You didn't have a clear memory of the whole situation. Luckily the man seen it.

"Yes, I saw that a 18-wheeler had swerved and pushed a car down this way." He sounded unsure. "I came to check to see if anyone was hurt, I'm glad I was here in time before some animal was able to get to you.'

He guided you up the trail as he told you the details. You would notice the gigantic skid marks in the snow and dirt. When you got to the top of the road, you looked down to see that the car was destroyed by a tree and blood stains were under a truck, you woke up in between both.

"My house is only up that hill, see?" He pointed towards a cottage house, It was made of wood and you could see smoke coming out.

"Looks like my pie is done. Will you come up." He said as he waited for your answer.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. My head needs to settle down anyway." You said as you held your hand up to your head, feeling the constant pounding.

You were now on his front door step. As he guided you through the door, you could see that it was a little small. It had a nice view of the forest and a warm fireplace.

"You can sit on the couch while I go check on my pie." He said as he headed towards the kitchen. You sat on the red leather seated couch. As you waited you tried to make sense of the accident.

 _'Was I the only one in the car?'._ You had lost most memory of the incident. _'Where was I heading to?'_   You had plenty of questions, But didn't know how to get the answers.

The man walked back into the living room holding an apple pie. He offered it to you, but something told you not to take it.

 _"Don't eat the food."_ You heard a deep voice say. You wondered where it had come from but blew it off. You did decline the pie though.

When you did the man had a satisfied look on his face. "You are smarter than you look [y/n], I'm surprised." He set the pie on the table. You watched as the pie disintegrate into thin air.

"Whoa, What the fuck!? What was that?!" You bounced unto the couch like a frightened cat.

"Nothing, I was just testing to see what you would do." He said as he sat down. He looked at your frightened form.

"How did that happen, Why did it happen?" You were able to calm down, still on the edge.

"Well, I didn't want it, and neither did you, so there was no reason for it. Now let's get to business." He had a serious look on his face now.

"What do you mean business?" You were very confused as to what was going on.

"Well, since you made a deal with him, I have to assist you in accomplishing your goal." He said as he looked at you still confused.

"What deal?" You said. He laughed. As soon as he did, you had a huge headache.

"Don't worry, you will remember just wait. It should show very soon."

It did.

You remembered all of it, from the crash to the deal. It all happened in a flash.

 

* * *

 

 

_You were in the Van that You and Armin's mom had let you all borrow for your trip to the skiing lodge._

_"[y/n], are you excited?" You heard someone say._

_It was Eren. He was sitting beside you as you looked out the window._

_"Of course I am Eren. Who wouldn't be excited to go skiing." You said with much happiness. You saw him blush slightly.  
_

_"I know who." You heard Hange say in the front seat. "Mr. Grumpy face in the back." She pointed towards Levi, who was squished in between Mike and Armin._

_"Shut the fuck up, Shitty-glasses." Was all Levi said before Hange teased him again._

_Everyone laughed at their constant bickering._

_At one point, You felt something on the back of your neck and you turned around, only to see Levi looking straight at you. Mikasa was sitting on the other side of Eren. When she had a chance, while Eren was asleep, She would lean over and speak to you.  
_

_"You know," She started. "He does that because he likes you."_

_You both went back to your regular position's giggling._

_You looked out the window to see the forest of trees covered in snow. That reminded you of the book about weather you gotten Armin for his birthday. Since he was your adopted brother, you knew exactly what he wanted._

 

* * *

 

 

_As you got bored of looking out the window, your eyes lingered over everybody in the van. They were all sleep._

_Except for you, and Erwin of course. Since Your mother intrusted her van to Erwin, He had to drive most of the way, So he had to stay awake._

_Earlier Hange was blabbering on about something to keep him awake, but since she is sleep, He could have turned on the radio._

_But it was quiet._

_"Hey Erwin you doing okay up there. You alright with it being so quiet." You said as you undid your seat belt and leaned towards the front._

_"You have been driving for hours, Do we need to stop at a rest stop? You know, You could fall asleep at the whe-" You were cut off as you noticed he was sleep too._

_You tried to wake him up, but that failed. You grabbed the wheel with your left hand as your right hand kept pushing Erwin to wake up. The snow was getting thicker.  
_

_"Erwin wake up, WAKE UP!!!"  You tried your best to steer in a straight line, But that didn't work as you saw head lights rounding the corner._

_It was driving straight towards you. You realized it was a truck when it honked it's horn, waking up every one in the van._

_But they were too late to help._

_The truck rammed straight into the front of the car. The impact made your hand swerve to the left, sending the van off the edge_

_Soon after, the truck fell too._

_You were being tossed around as the van flipped and rolled down the hill. Finally the van came to a stop when it hit a tree._

_You were very injured, but you worried for the rest. "Is everyone OK?" You had yelled, with your eyes closed from the pain.  
_

_You could hear moans and cries throughout the van. At least some were alright. You tried to move, but you opened your eyes to realize that you were thrown from the window shield when it hit the tree. You were several feet away._

_You had a giant piece of glass sticking through your right thigh. You weren't able to pull all of it out. Screaming in pain, You crawled closer to the van, trying to help whoever was still in there. Only to see the truck coming your way._

_You couldn't walk, so you tried to yell for help._

_"Help!! Someone, If anyone can hear me please!!! "_

_"[y/n] hold on, I'm coming!!" You could hear some yell back to you._

_You were glad. "Thank you, please hurry!! The truck is coming!! I can't move!!!"_

_You could see Levi crawling out the van with minor injuries._

_He started to run your way, but the moment he yelled out to you ...._

_"[y/n] Don't worry I'm com- .... NO [Y/N], [Y/N] NOO!!!!" You heard him yell as the truck land on top of you._

_Crushing the lower right half of your body._

 


	2. Deals

_It was black. You couldn't see nothing, But you could hear._

_"Mikasa!! Help me grab Eren!!" You heard Levi yell._

_You imagined them pulling him out the car._

_You could hear Eren panic beyond the darkness._

_"[y/n] ... Where's [y/n]!!" You heard Eren screaming your name._

_"There." You could hear Armin whisper._

_You didn't know where Armin was but you realized that most of them were already safe when you started listening._

_You could hear Eren approaching, you clearly imagined his tear-filled eyes, through his whines._

_"No this can't be ... why." You imagined him looking at your body._

_'I guess I'm dead then.' You thought. Your head started to throb._

_You could barely hear them anymore. 'They must have walked away.' You thought as the throbbing got harder._

_"....Come Eren .......At least she died ....." You were shocked when you heard Mikasa cold voice. You didn't believe that she said that._

_'She must not mean it, of course, ... right?' You were questioning as your hand was being picked up, then thrown back down._

_"Yeah, at least she died ...." Eren said as you heard him walk away._

_You were stunned from disbelief._

_Levi shocked you the most though. "She knows .... We will have a better life while she is gone." He sounded as if he had no emotion to that._

_You could hear agreement throughout the group._

_"Let's just leave, the sight of this is making me sick." Mike sounded just as cold towards you.  Hange walked right passed you saying words under her breath._

_"If it wasn't her ..... I wouldn't be satisfied."_

_You could hear Erwin's leader voice speak, only about a few feet away. "Listen everyone, we are going to leave this spot and find shelter. We will forget this ever happened, and if anyone ask tell them .... [y/n] walked away on her own, and never came back."_

_"But what if they didn't believe us?" Armin said worry in his voice. "Why can't we tell them she's dead?"_

_The group also wondered._

_Erwin was questioning if this was the right thing to do. "Ask yourselves, What if they think we killed her? What if they don't believe our innocent story? People have suspicions about lots of things. They could think we caused the truck to crash us and we wanted to kill her.  I don't know maybe I'm just sounding a bit too ...." Erwin paused as it was silent._

_The snow had started to lift up, though you were still cold._

_"No, your right." Levi started. "We have to keep quiet. We will forge a letter that says she left and didn't want anyone to find her. We can say that she left it at a rest stop on the way to the mountains."_

_Hange stepped up, trying not to sound childish, as this was a serious matter._

_"We have to hurry and find shelter, we've been out here too long. We can travel on foot to the next rest stop. Come on." She yelled already walking up the hill._

_You suspected everyone followed, until you heard a familiar voice._

_"[y/n] I never ..... Loved you .....I will .....Forget you easily." Armin said as he walked away._

_'I can't believe it, I thought they were my friends. I thought they liked me. And Armin, He was my brother.' You felt terrible as the thoughts clouded your mind._

_'If he didn't love me then, I was just a bother to him, a nuisance. And they were his friends, not mine. They must have not liked me either.' The thoughts were overwhelming._

_'They were glad I died, And couldn't even bother to check to see if I really was dead. They hated me." You were now full of sorrow and guilt._

_You felt it get colder and colder as you 'mentally' cried._

> _"Dear child,"_

_You shook at the sudden deep voice speaking to you._

_You were confused. You could feel the ground, but how. You tried to grip the snow, but instead you were scratching away at gravel. You moved your arms and legs as you questioned it all._

_'Wasn't I dead, My legs and lower half were broken and crushed a moment ago, how was this all possible._

_"Stand." You heard the deep voice say calmly._

_You did, somehow._

_You wobbled as you stood up. You could feel a strong male hand hold yours, to help you balance._

_Your eyes were still closed, not being able to open them._

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." The deep voice said._

_He started to guide you, walking very slowly._

_"Where am I? ....What are you here to help me with?" You asked the man._

_He laughed at your confusion. "Don't you know dear child. I am here to give you life."_

_You were too confused at the situation, until you realized._

_You took your hand out of his in fear, you backed away slowly. "Are you .... **death**?" You asked, fear showing through._

_"Don't be scared, I am not death. But, I am just as powerful." He grabbed your hands again, only to pull it closer to his face._

_He kissed your hand. You felt his hot breath on your knuckles._

_"Do you remember?" He spoke to you as he moved, letting go of your hand._

_Somehow you knew exactly what he meant._

_"Do you remember how they just left you, How they just threw you away?" He was now behind your back, His hand went down to your right thigh._

_You flinched at his touch, it was hot in this cold atmosphere._

_"Do you know, they really never liked you. They wanted you dead. They were probably going to kill you soon anyway." He went further down your thigh. His heat was getting to you._

_You had remembered and started to think like he said. You hated the thought of it, though you had started to feel anger._

_The man laughed once again. "How do you feel, Do you feel **angry**?" He said as he started to trace something on your thigh._

_You were sweating from the heat he gave you. It felt like you just ran 6 miles or something._

_"There child. ...Do you know, we can make a **deal**." You heard him say as he stopped scraping his fingernail on your skin. He backed away and stepped in front of you._

_You weren't as hot as before, except for the one spot on your leg. It was burning._

_Despite the pain, you still questioned. "What kind of deal?" You were confused._

_"A deal to make you live. A deal for power." He started to sound less calm, but more in control._

_You were serious now, the anger had gotten to you. You felt as though they should feel the pain they caused you. The unnecessary pain they made you feel._

_You stood straight and forget about the pain. You were determined._

_'If I can go back, I can be able to return the favor. The favor of death.' To your surprise you could move your eyelids._

_You opened them to see Complete darkness, except for the man in front of you._

_He wore a red tuxedo and had red eyes. You couldn't see his hair, you guessed it was black and blending in._

_He was smiling very calmly as he looked at you._

_His smile widened._

_"Do you wish to live?"_


	3. Training Day Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recollecting most of your memories, You now what you need to do. But in order to get what you want you have to prepare, meaning a full day of Concentration, Determination, Pain and Agony ... Will you be able to handle it?

Your memories were so clear, you could still cry from the truthful pain. You thought about the person you met while you were 'dreaming'. 

"So I bet your thinking: Who was that guy? Am I right?" The guy sitting across from you says. He smiles as you look at him confused. "His name is Damion, He is one of the higher ups."  

"What do you mean? If he is the higher ups, who are you." You ask trying to understand who you were talking with. If Damion could bring you back to life, what can he do.

He laughs. "Good question, I'm Jean, and I don't do much. But instead of being _almighty and powerful_ like Damion, I am here just to train and assist you." He stood up and walkd closer to you.

You understood what he was saying, you beleived this was all true once you could remember Damion sealing a contract with you. "What about that contract, I didn't sign any papers or anything?" You asked.

"Your right, but Damion doesn't like paperwork." He took a moment to think to himself. "Instead he marked your body, reminding you not to try to run away or anything. First time you think about not following the plan, you die right in your tracks. I have seen it before." He made this motion as if someones face came off.

You were very disgusted by this. "Alright then, so , Jean, What do we do to train how to get revenge?" 

 He leaded you down the hallway into another room. "You are going to sleep and tomorrow we will train, alright."

"Just sleep. What about dinner first." You asked. 

Jean had put his hands over his head, in a stretching position. "Since your kinda _dead_ , you don't have to eat. Like a Zombie, just without the _psychopathic brains thing._ But it is nice to eat something from time to time." He said as he walked towards what you guessed was his room. "Goodnight." He hollered as he shut the door. 

You were left standing there, thinking about what he was talking about. "Goodnight." You yelled back to him. You made your way to the bed and laid down. You had a hard time getting to sleep. 

You thought about what all happened today. You began to cry at the thought that your friends and family never liked you, and that you promised to take revenge. But there was no turning back now, you have to do it. 

You fell asleep as soon as you stopped thinking about your troubles. You dreamed about how your life was before all this. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day you had sat on the couch and waited for Jean to give the instructions to start your training. 

He motioned for you to get off of the couch. He then asked for you to hold your arms out. "Good, Good, now I want you to spread your legs apart." He said.

You did so, but questioned him. "Umm, Jean what does this have to do with training?" You asked confused.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he walked closer to you.

You began another question, until you were interrupted. "What do you me- What are you doing?" 

Jean had starting pinching random parts on your upper-body, then he went lower, and lower.

"Hey stop that." You attempted to try and stop him, but you couldn't move.

He stopped and spoke to you calmly, holding up his hands in a surrendering position. "Alright, what I was doing was seeing how tense your muscles were." He said.

"You sound like a massage expert." You commented. "But how is this training?" You asked.

"You see, When you train, don't you stretch? Well, This is like stretching. Now try to knock me over." He said seriously, but his still sounded as kind as could be.

You tried moving anything except your eyes and mouth. "What - How am I supposed to do that? You paralyzed me!" You said to him, you spoke a little louder.

"Haha." He laughed. 

"What's so funny? Are you seriously not going to help me?" You were getting louder as you speak.

"It's fine, calm down. This was a test for your muscles and mind." He walked up to you and pinched you again, but went opposite of the order he went before. 

You were able to use your arms and legs now. You also slightly punched Jean. " What the fuck was that for Jean?" 

"Hey, that hurt. You really don't understand this do you." He said rubbing his shoulder. "It is like this, the _pinch_ I gave you loosened your muscles, but your muscles were too tense and stressed that when I loosened them, they didn't know what to do." He did this by using his hands.

"Okay, that makes somewhat of sense, now what about that mind thing." You said poking your head.

"Well, it was a test to see how long it took you to freak out in a tough or difficult situation. You are very bad at keeping your cool"

You puffed up your cheeks and said: "Well, if you would have told me, maybe I would have _kept my cool_." You made the quote-on-quote sign with you hands.

"Well if that is true, tell me: Do you see bad things coming your way? Such as the car crash, your death, or even this conversation?" He asked as if he was the smartest guy in the world.

"Uhh" You were dumbstruck. He was right, you should have just tried to take the situation as a test anyway. He told you it was a test and training, so that was your hint that he wasn't going to hurt you.

"Alright, now time to get to the hard part of training, running." He said as he put his shoes on.

"Running?" You asked as you followed his actions. "Isn't it snowing outside." You said not sure.

"Actually, this place is good for a nice jog, since it is windy, not too hot, and the snow sets on our sweaty body. I like it, you'll grow to like it too." He spoke as he stood outside the house.

You walked behind him, closing the front door. "So, where are we running to?" You asked looking down the road next to his house. He pointed towards the woods. 

"We are running through there, I want to see how soon you can get to the other side." He said getting in a running position. "This would show me if you could catch up to the person if they were to start running."

"Oh Really, And you expect me to make my way through the forest without getting lost. Good luck on that one." You said getting into a running position next to Jean.

"To make it fun, let's race. I will slow down my normal pace to make it fair." He said as he wished you good luck.

After counting down from five, both of you went running headfirst into trees, bushes, and twigs. After getting not even halfway through, you were exhausted.

"How big is this forest? I have been running for at least 10 minutes." You said as you started walking. Somewhere in front of you, you could hear Jean yelling 'Don't give up'.

You started on your trail again, slowly picking up your pace. You thought to yourself, 'This is harder than I thought maybe I should just give up, what's the worst that could happen.' Not noticing, you tripped on a sharp object. 

The object had snagged on your clothes and cut your ankle, it was bleeding rapidly. "Oh shit, this hurts like hell!" You yelled. You sat on the nearest tree, which wasn't too far away, and held your leg attempting to slow down the bleeding. 

You didn't know any way to treat it. Then you remembered about what Jean had said about your reaction in a bad situation. You calmed your breathing and calmed your nerves. You tried pinching the same spots he pinched, but closer to your leg. 

Somehow it worked, you couldn't feel the pain anymore, but you couldn't move your leg. You stood back up, grabbed the tallest and strongest twig you could and used it as a cane. You started back up, it was getting really dark.

 

* * *

 

 

You finally got to the end, sadly you lost the race. Jean had seen you bleeding and aided you quickly. 

"[y/n] what happened? Did you get lost afterall." He said.

" _Haha,"_ You said jokingly. "Now can you do something about this?" You said, even though you weren't showing any pain.

"Come climb on my back." He said as he bent down.

"Are you serious?" You asked as you walked towards him. You sat on his back.

"You probably walked a lot since you got hurt, am I right? Well it is best for you not to walk any more or you might damage it." He said as he pushed you further onto his back.

He started walking through the dark forest. It was quiet except for the forest creatures. "So, how did you do it?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

Your arms were wrapped around his neck, they were hooked together by your fingers. You started to twiddle with your thumbs. "Well you see, I had ... umm .. Calmed my nerves and took the situation better. Then, I used that thing you did to loosen my muscles, it stopped the pain."

He seemed to be satisfied. "That's good, when we get home I will have to undo it. It is going to hurt even more than it did when it happened. You alright with that?" He asked.

"Sure." You said simply.

There was silence for a moment. You thought about how Jean was like a brother to you, like Armin. Armin always cared about your health and how you were doing.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Hey [y/n], is your cold getting better?" Armin wrapped his scarf around your neck._

_You thanked him for the scarf and drank the tea he handed you. "Yeah, but My nose is stuffed. I think I- I ACHOO!" You sneezed._

_Armin waved to his friends as they tried to persuade him to come play with them in the snow. "Look, I told you that you had to wear a jacket when you go outside during cold weather, now I have to sit inside with you. Thanks A lot." Armin said._

_You gave him your apology. "Sorry, Armin. I will listen next time." You said falling asleep._

_"Alright, well you rest. I am going outside with Eren and Mikasa. Bye." Armin ran out the door as you watched him grab another scarf off the shelf._

_You liked the sense of security he gave off._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jean had carried you all the way home, it wasn't really late just yet, but you felt it was around dinnertime.

Speaking of which. "Hey Jean, since it is still a little early why don't we eat?" You asked.

"You want to eat? What do you want?" He responded as he opened the front door to the cabin.

"I dunno. What can you cook?" You said as he sat you on the couch. He lifted his shoulders.

You watched as he gently pulled of your shoes and set your leg on a footrest. Then Jean had gave you a pillow.

"What's this for?" You asked as you held the soft cushion.

"Oh you know what for." He said. He was wiping all the blood from your injured ankle. 

"You ready, I'm counting down by five." He then settled next to your foot.

"Five. Four. Three." He began.

"What are you do - OH SHIT!!!! DAMN!!! THAT HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL!!" 

Jean had just pinched all the points you pinched earlier. You felt all your nerves waking up. It was very painful. Jean was trying his best to ease the pain, but it didn't help.

"[y/n]! [y/n]! Calm down! I told you it was going to hurt!" Jean screamed over you yells.

You yelled back to him. "Calm Down? Are you shitting me? How the fuck am I supposed to be calm down, when this is fucking killing me!" You started to  wipe tears rolling from your eyes.

You couldn't stand the pain anymore, it was too overwhelming. You tried to keep down your whining and cries, but they surfaced and were able to be heard through your swearing.

"[y/n], Please you have to stay quiet. You don't want the neighbors to come over." He shooshed you. "Look, I didn't want to do this, but ..." He let go off your leg and let it lie on the couch.

You were still covering your face with your elbow, so Jean couldn't do what he had to without moving your arm.

When he did he saw your tear-filled eyes, he looked at you with his brown eyes. Looking into his eyes reminded you of Mikasa's brownish eyes, they would always calm you down during a situation.

But right now it only made you cry more. Jean got closer to you and lifted his hands to your forehead. He whispers something as he taps center of the bridge of your nose. You couldn't understand what he was saying, but all of a sudden you felt that your whole body was being put to rest.

"[y/n] Don't resist. Just wait. When you wake up, It will be over." You heard jean say as your eyelids got heavier by the second.

You had fallen asleep shortly after. You didn't know, but jean had carried you to the extra room you slept in and laid you down. Afterwards he wrapped your foot with bandages and painkiller.

As he went to shut the door, he told you: "You did good today, let's do better next week." With that he slowly pulled the door closed, leaving you to sleep peacefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"What?"_ You said sluggishly. You were still half asleep, but something felt odd. You sat up in your bed and looked around, the room seemed to be different. _It smelled different._

You got out the bed and walked out of the room. You headed down the hall to notice Jean in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Jean says as he motions you to sit down. As you sit he hands you a plate of food.

"What's this about?" You ask.

"What? I can't make you breakfast? Besides you were the one complaining to eat something." Jean was waiting for you to taste his food.

You bit into the eggs he cooked. They were a bit rubbery."What did you do to it? I haven't tasted anything that could replace a tire!" You complained.

"I know I am not a good cook, but at least it is edible! If you don't want it, throw it away." He sat across from you at the table.

You finished the plate after a while, jean watched you the entire time. "Why you looking at me like that?" You asked mouth full of food.

"I thought you didn't like it." He said calmly.

"I did not." You argued. "I just said it could replace a tire. You have to know the difference between complaints and criticism." You set your plate in the sink and sat back at the table.

"Don't get too comfortable, we have to train." Jean stood from the table.

"Train? didn't we train yesterday?" You questioned.

"No, that was a week ago. You slept until your ankle healed." He pointed towards your foot.

You forgot all about your foot, it didn't hurt at all. You looked down at it and only saw a scar.

"How did I sleep through a week?" You asked. You walked around to see if any pain was still there.

"While you were screaming and swearing as loud as possible, I had put your head to rest. You had fallen and been asleep since then." He put his shoes on. "Go get dressed and meet me outside."

You made your way to the room, and you stopped in your tracks. "Wait, how am I supposed to get dressed withou-" You looked around for jean , but he was already outside.

You remembered that you never brought your clothes from the crash, so you had nothing to wear. You walked into the room and saw a suitcase, your suitcase. You opened to find all of your stuff.

You quickly put on blue jeans and a red shirt. Then you made your way outside next to jean. You walked up to him while he stood at the edge of the road. The road which led to the accident.

Jean brought you up to date. "I got your clothes out of the car before authorities came." He pointed to the yellow tape and flashing lights from the cop cars.

"When did they get here?" You said as you watched some walk around.

"Yesterday, I called in and told them." Jean spoke as he walked away.

"Why did you do that? Didn't they ask you questions?" You asked catching up to him.

He turned back to look at you. "How long do you think I have been doing this. I took the advantage of you being sleep to get your stuff and call them. When they did ask me questions, I told them what happened, just without you in any of it."

"Uh huh, so why did you call them?" you said as you followed Jean into the forest.

"Cause, if it wasn't me, it would have probably been someone who was driving by or _the neighbors_. We wouldn't want rumors forming and the cops would have came to me with more question then they already asked."

"Okay, So where are we going now?" You asked now realizing that you were now in the middle of the forest.

"I told you we were going to keep training. So we are going to run again, this time don't get hurt. You delayed a week of training." He said on the other end of the forest. "Alright. Since we made it to the other side walking, I need you to run down that hill, go around the woods and go to the house, that should take at least half the day."

"What?! I am NOT doing that. Do you know how much running that is, the forest in huge!" You protested. "Why do I have to go through this."

Jean sighed. "Did you think this thing was going to be easy? No. Now look I'll run with you. Just please keep up." He said getting in a running position.

You did the same. "I just hope we don't do this everyday." You breathed in a good amount of air.

"You wish." He commented. He lifted his hand and started waving it in front of you. "Now imagine the person you're chasing has thought if he zig-zagged, you couldn't catch him." He let you think for a moment.

"Okay, I am imagining it. Now what?" You asked.

"Alright, how would you go about chasing after him." He questioned.

"Simply, I zig-zag with him." You proudly said.

"Wrong." He stood for a moment so he could teach you what to do. "You go around his zig-zag motions, that's why we are going around the forest. If he went through the forest to lose you, he would. If you went around, you would go faster than him and catch him." He stated.

"That makes sense." You answered.

"Alright, I'm counting the minutes on how long you take. GO!" With that both you and him started running.

 

 

This was only your second day of training, you had plenty more to go. It is pretty much this everyday, so get used to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is going well so far. I will try my best to update soon. Please comment and criticize my work. If it good, great. If it bad, then I can make adjustments to make it better. Your opinion always counts. Thank you for reading. If you want, you can read my other works. See you next time. :)


End file.
